What Now?
by Drama Queen 478
Summary: Hey guys! This is the story from wattpad that I was talking about! This is based the exact day after Callie left the Foster's household. She somehow wounds up in New York where a brunette named Valerie befriends her. Meanwhile, Stef is doing everything in her power to bring her home while everyone else in the household runs the risk of danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Callie's POV**

Well, I guess this is all there is to my life; to run around like a lost puppy intending to find love that I will always screw up. I don't have anyone anymore, not Stef, not Lena, not Wyatt, not Brandon, not Mariana, nor Jesus, or even Jude. It's kind of sad if you think about it, you know, how I thought I actually had a chance to have a family. It's not like it matters anymore, at least Jude will be safe and everyone will be okay.

"Do you have any spare change?" I heard a weak and vulnerable voice plead.

"If I did, I would be home." I muttered under my breath before walking away from the homeless person. I'm pretty sure, I will be there in the future.

"PLEASE! PLEASE!" He crawled after me and managed to hook onto my leg. Due to my reflex, I kicked him in the face and sprinted towards the nearest store.

"Hello, welcome to JCPenny." I was so startled by the greeting that I slipped and fell flat on my ass.

"Relax babe, I'm just a person." I heard the person chuckle. I looked up to see a petite brunette with hazel eyes. She held out her hand and I took it.

"Name's Valerie, put her there." She held out her hand once again, insisting that I shake it. **(A/N: I was watching It Takes Two while writing this and absolutely, positively love that line).**

"Uh, my name's Callie." I answered hesitantly.

"So Callie, what brings you here. I mean, it's kind of obvious you're not from here." Valerie asked.

"Actually, I'm kind of lost. Where am I?" I asked, ignoring her question.

"You don't know where you are!?" She answered in disbelief. I shook my head.

"Hun, we are in... New York City, where dreams come true. How do you NOT know what NYC is?" She asked, still not believing the question I had asked. Wait a second... NEW YORK CITY!? How on earth did I end up here!?

"I know what New York is, but... How did I end up here?" I asked, as if she would know the answer.

"Why don't you ask yourself, where do you live? I'll give you a ride home." She offered.

"Shouldn't you be working?" I asked pointing at the revolving door, which is currently trapping a dumb ass that decided pulling the door not pushing.

"Yeah, but who wants to do that. Anyways, answer that question." She demanded.

"I live in San Fransico." I answered before sighing.

"YOU LIVE WHERE NOW!? What the hell are you doing here!?" She yelled/asked.

"It's kind of a long story." I answered sheepishly.

"I'm listening." She replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"It all started..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Callie's POV**

"Wait, you kissed your foster brother? Was he really that hot?" Valerie asked. I looked at her and whacked her in the back of the head.

"Ow, sheesh, I was just asking." She responded defensively.

"Will you just let me finish?" I asked clearly annoyed.

_**-FlashBack-**_

_"How about we stop to get something to eat?" Wyatt asked pulling into rundown bar._

_"Hmm." Was all I could mutter in return, but can you blame me? I'm tired as hell, I don't understand why he couldn't just wait until morning._

_"Wait here, I'm going to get myself a coke. I would get you a beer, but you look too tired to drink anyways." Wyatt placed me on a booth and walked towards the bathroom. Thanks for caring enough to leave me alone and surrounded by drunk men. Note my sarcasm._

_"Well, well, well, look who we have here." I heard a deep, masculine voice say. Exhausted, scared, blurry vision and all... I knew exactly who it was._

_"You're going to pay for everything princess." Was the last thing I heard before I fell into deep sleep._

_**-LineBreak-**_

_I yawned as a bright light hit my face. Now, in any other situation, I would've been all happy to start a new day of my life, but waking up like this makes me wish I was dead. On top of me... completely naked, was the one and only Liam Olmstead. I looked down at myself, noticing that I was only in my bra and underwear. Well, not exactly... the son of a bitch probably had a hard time taking my bra off because it's half on-half off and I could feel the knife cuts on my back. My legs are sore, and there is blood all over my forehead. What the fuck!? I slept through all of the beating!? How!? I wiggled out of under Liam and walked around trying to find my clothes and locate myself. My jeans are hanging on the doorknob, while my shirt is right next to Liam. I bent down to pick up my shirt, ignoring the pain that shot up my back. After picking up my shirt, I carefully stood up straight and put it back on. As I was about to walk towards my jeans... I found the reason why I, quote on quote, slept through the rape. I found needles scattered on Liam's back and cocaine scattered where my shirt was. My breath hitched, I can't leave smelling and looking like I've been doing drugs. I averted my attention towards another door, which was across the room. I cautiously and slowly walked over to it and opened it. THANK THE LORD JESUS CHRIST! It's a bathroom! Yeah, it may not have a shower, but at least it has a sink. I looked back over to where my pants were and sprinted to them, forgetting the pain I was in like two minutes ago. I walked back over to the bathroom and carefully closed the door. If I was drugged enough to sleep through a rape, then Liam has to wake up in the very least thirty minutes. I took off my shirt and squirted soap and alcohol all over it (you know like the alcohol used to clean cuts.) Now don't get me wrong, this maybe a bathroom, but it's a shitty ass bathroom. It's about 5 feet in length and 4 feet in height, there are black stains on the walls and it smells like a dog and cat decided to take a shit in here and then the cat found out it was pregnant and popped out a skunk that had a yeast infection. After scrubbing my shirt, I scrubbed my pants and carefully wet my body with cold water. Not allowing them to dry, I slipped on my pants and my shirt. I opened the door, making Liam stir but not wake up. I walked over to the other door and stepped out of the horror scene. I guess it's all me from here._

_**-FlashBack Over-**_

"I walked until I found myself at a bar. I decided it would be a good idea to drink my problems away and somehow wound up on a train that took me here. I got off of the train in the morning and well, that's when I met you." I finished my story. I looked over to Valerie who had her mouth wide open and was pale. Her eyes were wide and the goosebumps on her arm were more than noticeable.

"Callie I-" I stopped her.

"I don't need sympathy, this isn't the first time Liam has raped me. I just need some new clothes and I'll be out of your hair." I replied.

"Alright, you can-uh- stay at my place until you can land on your feet. I'll get you some new clothes from work." She answered stuttering. I nodded and we drove the rest of the way in silence. Once we got to her house, she showed me the bathroom and lent me some pajamas. I ran to the bathroom, took a nice hot shower, put on my PJ's and cried myself to sleep. Because no matter how much of a hard exterior I have, I'm still only a kid... a sixteen-year old girl who would be considered a whore in everyone's eyes, a fail in my brother's eyes, a piece of trash in my biological father's eyes, and worthless excuse for a woman in my foster moms eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stef's POV**

"YOU WHAT!?" I asked in complete and utter disbelief.

"I-I lost her. I don't know how it happened. One minute she was on the booth and the next minute... poof!" Wyatt exclaimed in defense.

"What the hell were you guys doing in a bar anyways!?" I retorted.

"Well, I couldn't find anywhere else to stop. I just decided that this would be an okay spot. I didn't think that some psycho would kidnap her."

"You're unbelievable Wyatt. I can't believe I actually trusted you with Callie, I should've just come to get her when I had the chance!" I started raising my voice again, little by little.

" Stef I-" He began to say, but I cut him off.

"NO! Thanks to you, I have lost Callie! Lena almost had a stroke! Mariana can't even sleep! That asshole Liam is still out of jail! Brandon is... I don't even know where! And Jude? Jude started to cut himself! In one freaking day, everything in our life has gone to shit and it wouldn't have happened if you didn't tell Callie to 'go for it' with Brandon. Not only that, but I specifically told him not to get involved with her, but he did it anyway! What part of NO did he not understand!?" I finished yelling. Wyatt stayed silent for a moment.

"Do you honestly think that this is my fault? Stef, you knew that Callie and Brandon had chemistry. You knew that they would somehow end up getting together. Callie has been through way too much bullshit to give up what she had. She didn't mean to kiss Brandon, she just got caught up in the moment. And not be rude, but so did your incompetent son. I told Callie to 'go for it' with Brandon because I figured that maybe she could finally have a happily ever after. But no, to protect her little brother she runs away from home. So don't pin this on me!" He spat in defense.

"Wyatt... Get out of here... Now!" I demanded.

"With pleasure." He huffed before rolling his eyes and walking out of my house. You see... this is why I like women.

**Callie's POV**

"Wait, so he asked you out? You said no, he slapped your ass when you walked away, so you drop kicked him in the middle of the supermarket!?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yup." Valerie answered victoriously.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked while chuckling.

"I think we both know... there are many things wrong with me." Valerie answered.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Valerie asked while stepping into her kitchen.

"Well, I'm going to check out the train schedule to see where I'm off to next." I answered. She popped her head out of the kitchen.

"What do you mean 'off to next'? I was planning on taking you shopping today." She whined.

"Well I'm sorry, but I can't stay here and be your ultimate bother. I'm a big girl Valerie, I can take care of myself." I answered

"Please! I was going to buy you some new clothes, show you around the neighborhood, maybe show you were I go to school." She replied with a bit too much excitement.

"Whoa! Slow down there sweetie. We've barely known each other for a week. Besides, I've been staying at your house for three days. I don't think it's necessary for you to do all that for me." I can tell that I practically just murdered her vibe.

"First of all, it's been four days. Second of all, I was just trying to be nice. I've never really had a real friend before. I mean yeah, I've had mini clicks throughout my life, but I've never had a genuine friend before." She responded. I felt kind of touched that she actually thought of me as a friend.

"Aww, that's actually kind of nice. Actually, now that I come to think of it, neither have I. I've been so busy jumping from house to house that... no one ever gave me the time of day." I answered.

"Well, I am. So what do you want to do today Cals?" She asked.

"Alright... I guess you can take me shopping, but you can't spend more than twenty dollars on me." I warned.

"Sorry hun, but that's not gonna happen. Alright, so I'm going to take a shower then get dressed. While I'm taking a shower, wash the dishes, make the beds, and feel free to look through my closet for anything that you'd want to wear." She answered quickly before dashing into her room and starting the water.

**-LineBreak-**

After Valerie took a shower, I took one. When I got out of the shower, I saw Val dressed in skinny jeans, a strapless white peplum top, and black pumps. My jaw dropped, where the hell is she getting all this clothes from?

"Oh hey Cals. Sorry I didn't leave any hot water for you. Anyways, here." She answered before tossing me an outfit. I layed it out and my eyes widened.

"Where did you get this!?" I yelled/asked.

"I got it in Forever 21. You know, there are some quirks to working in JCPenny. Besides, it's not like that's my only job. I also work in the mall in the weekends." She answered while shrugging. I shook my head to snap myself out of my trance and walked back into the bathroom to get dressed. I walked back out dressed in a black pencil skirt, with black panty-hose, and a longsleeve V-neck white shirt with lace on the sleeves. For my shoes, I simply had crimson red stilettos. I walked out of the bathroom practically tripping over my own feet. How can girls wear these shoes!?

"Oh my God, you look so pretty!" Valerie exclaimed. I shrugged before grabbing a hair brush and brushing my hair out. I looked at myself in the mirror and realized how lucky I really was/am to land in the hands of someone like Valerie. I just hope that I don't screw this over.

**Stef's POV**

"Lena, I'm sorry okay, but I had to!" I replied before exiting the kitchen.

"Stef, don't you understand that by reporting Callie missing you're practically telling Bill to come and take Jude away!?" Lena yelled, following me out of the kitchen.

"Lena, babe, relax! It's not like I straight up said she ran away. Look, with Liam's problems with the system and with Callie's file. They are most likely going to assume that Liam and Callie somehow got entangled again. This is a perfect opportunity to take that dick to jail and get Callie back home!" Obviously that's not true, but I had to say something to get her off my back.

"You know what, you're right. I trust you... just please find her... bring her home Stef." Lena answered letting a silent tear roll down her cheek. I smiled sympathetically and nodded. She smiled back before stepping back into the kitchen and continuing dinner.

"I'll find you Callie, don't worry. Whatever it takes I will find you." I whispered to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Callie's POV**

"Please! Just leave me alone!" I cried out. Hot tears streamed down my face as I struggled to catch oxygen in order to breathe.

"Shut the hell up!" His voice boomed in my head. I began to see white, purple and gray spots. I continued to fight as I felt him slam me into a wall. He kicked me in the stomach and I doubled over in pain. Stef... Stef come help me, please! I need someone.

"Leave... Leave me alone." I tried to mutter out as best as I could. I felt my lungs grow heavy and he slapped me. This has gotten up to a point where I hear nothing, but a faint ringing in my ears. My vision blurred as my eye lids began to grow heavy. He threw me onto the floor and started beating me with something that I couldn't quite recognize. It feels like a bat... how did he find me again!? Why can't he just leave me alone!?

"CALLIE!?" I could hear the desperation in Valerie's voice as she called out my name.

"CALLIE WHERE ARE YOU!?" She yelled again.

**Stef's POV**

"What the hell do you mean you lost her track!?" I yelled at the officer standing in front of me.

"Last we heard of her location was last night, she was staying at a house located ten miles away from the local Dunkin Donuts in New York City." He explained. I slammed my fist on the table. I am furious! My face turned beet red with anger and I stared him down with pure hatred in my eyes.

"You are such a freaking idiot! I'm done with you imbeciles! I'm finding my baby girl by myself!" I yelled before storming out of the police station.

**-LineBreak-**

A day... A full day of non-stop driving... But I finally made it. I made it to New York. Now all I have to do, is find my Callie.

**Callie's POV**

I laid motionless on the floor.

"You were great last night. Too bad you gave out early." He began stroking my cheek. I started to cry once again. I managed to open my eyes and take in the horrendous scene. Blood was streaming down my legs as I laid completely naked on the wooden floor. How could he do this to me again? What does Liam want with me!? My breast hurt almost as much as my head did. I felt so dirty and disgusting.

"Awwww, is little Callie upset?" He asked mocking me. I suddenly gathered enough strength to glare daggers into his soul. He growled in return and slapped me.

"Don't get fresh with me, we aren't done here." He threatened.

"What do you want from me?" I asked in a raspy voice.

"Revenge." He answered simply.

"But why? What did I ever do to you?" I guess he doesn't like questions because he turned around and threw the beer bottle at my head.

"Stop with the questions!" He paused for a moment and then kicked my leg. I screeched in pain. He then leaned down and kissed my neck lustfully. I started gagging as he forcefully bit down on my ear lobe.

"What? Do you not like that? Is it because I'm not your dick of a boyfriend... Brandon." He teased. Tears began streaming down my face uncontrollably.

" GET OFF HER AND DOWN ON YOUR KNEES!" I heard Stef's voice. My heart skipped a beat and a huge smile broke out on my face. Liam automatically got off me and put his hands behind his back. Stef cuffed him and handed him over to an officer that seemed to be from New York. She gasped while looking down at me. I smiled weakly at her before turning myself over to a load of darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lena's POV**

I felt hot tears stream down my face as I stared at Callie's lifeless body. How could someone be so cold as to do this to her!? I longingly watched through the glass window as the doctors and nurses uncovered her body. I gasped as they began to inspect her wounds. I don't think there is one part of her body that isn't bleeding. Her face was dirty and smeared with dry blood, her legs were covered in fresh-open wounds, her lips were white and her arm was gushing out blood uncontrollably. The knife cuts were still fresh so you could see them on her stomach and chest area. Tears ran down my face faster as I recalled every memory we've had with her. I gasped for air and continued to blame myself for this. Why couldn't I have kept her from leaving?

**Callie's POV**

Everything hurt. Every muscle, bone, and piece of skin in my body ached so badly I was crying. I heard them talking. I don't specifically know who "they" are, but I'm assuming they are doctors.

"She's cut up pretty bad. She's got a broken arm, three infected wounds, and there's an 80% chance she won't be able to have children in the near future." My eyes shot open and my breath hitched.

"W-w-what?" I heard Lena stutter.

"It isn't positive, but there is a good chance. If you don't mind me asking, how did this happen?" I heard the doctor say.

"I- I don't really know. All I know is that I have a meeting with someone." I could hear the venom in Lena's voice and to be honest is kind of scared me.

**-LineBreak-**

I opened my eyes only to be immediately blinded by a bright white light. I heard someone gasp and then rapid foot steps.

"Callie?" It's Valerie!

"Callie?" She asked again. I tried to answer, but my body was too weak for that. I managed to let out a dry cough and a stir in acknowledgement.

"Cals... you're okay." She said, I could see her eyes begin to get glossy.

"Yeah... I am. Thanks for taking care of me Val." I answered, which sadly seemed to be my last response of the night.

"Shh, relax Cal. Don't speak, I can tell it hurts." Boy was she right. I was going to try to respond when someone burst through the door...

"Brandon." I croaked out.

**Lena's POV**

"Liam! It looks like someone is here to visit you!" The officer said while banging on the bars. Liam stepped out of the cell and gave me a death glare. I returned it, only ten times harder.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked grumpily while sitting down on the steel chair.

"For you to leave us alone. To get the fuck out of our lives and to never come back. For you to pay for what you did to Callie." I sneered.

"You see, the thing is... I feel no guilt for what I did to Callie. I felt nothing, but pleasure. I'm sorry if that disgusts you, but I would want nothing more to have Callie Foster in my arms again." I glared at him, trying to pierce into his soul. Wishing that somehow, that action would make him ascend into hell where he would burn the death. My emotion got the best of me and I swung at his face. Putting all my force and anger into the one slap. He fell backwards out of the chair, while clutching his cheek.

"You little bitch." He raised his hand up to hit me, but luckily the cop was in the room to stop him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you have to leave." I nodded happily while making my way out. However, I did not miss that purple hand mark left of Liam's face. I smirked to myself before continuing to exit the room.

**Brandon's POV**

"Brandon." She repeated. I walked towards her and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Cal... you're okay." I whispered.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." The brunette said before awkwardly walking out.

"Callie... before I say anything. I need to know... did Liam do this to you?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered as if it were nothing. I got off the bed and started pacing around the room. I guess my anger got the best of me because next thing I knew, I was punching the wall.

"Brandon! Stop!" Callie cried.

"I'm... I'm sorry... I just got angry that's all." I answered sheepishly.

"Well, don't do it again. It reminds me too much of Liam."


	6. Chapter 6

**Callie's POV**

It's been about a week since I've been hospitalized and I honestly think I'm getting better.

"So, when do you think you will be able to come home?" Mariana asked taking a seat on the edge of my bed.

"I don't know." I answered while shrugging. Although, I know for a fact that I'm not coming 'back home.' Once the jury reads my file and case, I'll be sent back to juvy for good. From there they'll just send me straight to a group home.

"Good morning Callie." A blonde-haired nurse said brightly while walking into the room.

"Morning." I answered. She didn't answer, she simply took my arm and inserted the needle in.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's just a liquid to help you go to the bathroom." She answered casually. I looked at Stef and Lena whom shrugged in return.

"Why would I need to go to the bathroom?" I asked. I'm sick, not constipated.

"That is something you will find out later. Umm, Stef, Lena, the doctor would like to see you." She said before skipping out of the room. I don't like her, she's too perky and it bothers me.

**-LineBreak-**

**Brandon's POV**

"So I guess you're Callie's boyfriend?" I heard a female voice ask. I turned around to face the brunette I saw earlier.

"I wish." I answered. She furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion.

"You guys aren't dating? But I thought you two kissed." She replied.

"We did, but she ran away exactly after that. I never even got to say goodbye." I answered while shrugging.

"Well, I hope you two work things out. She really, really likes you." She answered.

"I never caught your name."

"Valerie... but call me Val please." She answered, offering me her small hand.

"I'm-"

"Brandon... Brandon Foster right?" She finished.

"How did you-"

"Callie talks about you a lot." She answered.

"So how did you come across Callie?" I asked.

"Well, more like she came across me. She ran into my store a bit scared. All I said was 'Welcome to JCPenny' making her slip and fall. From there she was like my bestfriend." She answered while smiling brightly.

"So I'm guessing she told you about... ummm."

"Liam?" She asked. I nodded in response.

"Yes, she told me, but I don't allow her to talk about it because the past is the past. It shouldn't haunt you forever." She replied. I smiled weakly at her.

"I wish the judge would see it like that." I answered. She sighed.

"Poor Callie, she's been though so much." She said while taking a seat next to me.

"Brandon, Callie wants to see you." Jude said walking out of the room.

"You got that right." I muttered to Valerie before nodding at Jude and walking into the room. I smiled as I saw Callie chuckle at some cartoon she was watching.

"Having fun there?" I teased. She averted her attention towards me before rolling her eyes and turning the television off.

"Hey B." She greeted.

"Jude said you wanted to see me?" I asked. She took a deep breath and looked at me, worry filling her expression.

"I need your help." She finally said.

"Sure anything." I replied. She opened her mouth to say something when a loud crash was heard from the waiting room. I heard Valerie shriek in terror and my mom begin to start crying. I ran to the door and opened it to step outside. My breath hitched... Jude's been shot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Callie's POV**

"AAHHH!" I screamed while shooting up in bed. I looked over to my left and sighed in relief. Jude was still there, sleeping peacefully. My heart rate began to slow down as doctors and nurses burst through the door to check if I was okay.

"What happened?" A nurse asked.

"Are you hurt?" Asked the other one.

"Would you like us to call your parents?" The doctor asked. I shook my head.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I just had a bad dream." I answered. I heard the doctor sigh.

"Callie, I know you're scared about what happened yesterday. But you shouldn't be scared to be here. You're room is under tight security, nothing is going to happen to you nor Jude." He said. I gave him a weak smile and looked down.

"Why did he have to go after Jude? How did he even find me here!?" I asked.

"I don't know Cals, but your moms and I are going to make sure that nothing happens to you guys." He answered.

"Thanks Dr. Drive." I replied.

"Call me Jacob." I smiled at this.

"Alright, thanks Jacob. If you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep." I said. He smiled at me.

"No problem." With that, Dr. Drive and the nurses exited my room. I looked back over at Jude and smiled... he'll be fine. I know he will.

**Dr. Jacob Drive's POV**

**-FlashBack-**

We rushed Jude into the operating room as a swarm of cops ran into the hospital. They chased him down... He had blondish buzz cut hair and hazel-like eyes. But they weren't warm or inviting, they were dark and harmful.

"Don't worry kid, we'll take care of you." I said looking down at him. He nodded and he continued to cry out and struggle for oxygen. His whole face became even more pale (if that were even possible) and his heart rate was slowing down too much for safety. He started uncontrollably coughing and along with it came blood. I nearly gagged, but then remembered that I had to help him. We put him onto the operating and began the surgery of removing the bullet from his pelvic area.

**-FlashBack Over-**

I shivered at the memory, but then smiled. We did good, he survived... Even though it was a close call, he's okay now. Those kids really are something. You can actually see the love in the atmosphere when they are all together as a family. Stef and Lena are really lucky to have come across them and vise versa. I just feel really bad for that Callie girl, she's been through way too much.

"Dr. Drive, Stef and Lena are here to see their children." The blonde-haired nurse said while stepping into my office.

"Send them directly in." I told her not looking up from the chart I was currently reviewing.

**Lena's POV**

Tears streamed down my face uncontrollably. I hate him, I want him to die. Why can't he just leave them alone!? He's insane, he needs help, and I'd be the first to get him help. As a matter a fact, what he needs is to die. He represents Satan himself. I screamed in anger and kicked a near by trash can. I could've helped. If I would've come earlier, I could've done something! But I didn't, I couldn't. WHY!? Why didn't I, why couldn't I!? I looked down at Jude's now lifeless body and began crying again. My baby. My babies, they're living an undeserved hell. Stef walked over to me and put her arm around my shoulder.

"They'll be okay." She whispered into my ear. But I'm not so sure. I'm not sure they will, the thing is... if they aren't okay then none of us will be. Callie and Jude are family, we need them as much as they need us. Why did Liam have to waltz back into Callie's life. I walked closer to her bed where she was sleeping peacefully and smiled to myself. She's definitely recovering, her wounds are healing and she doesn't look as disgusting as beat-up as she did when she first came. I kneeled down and took one last good look at her. I stood back up and walked over to Jude. My heart cracked the least bit. His stomach and appendix and pelvic area were all sealed up. You could see the blood stain where the bullet once was and he was the least bit pale. Stop it Lena! The important thing is that he is okay... he'll be okay. I know he will... I'm sure of it now.

"Let's go love. We'll return in an hour." Stef said before taking my hand and leading me out of the room.

**Stef's POV**

"Have you witnessed any suspicious subject over the past night?" I asked the police officer standing in front of me.

"Callie did wake up screaming, but she claims it was from a nightmare." He answered. I sighed.

"Would it be okay if the kids and I stayed here for at least one night?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but if Olmsted attacks again then he'll get all of you at once. No, the best thing is to stay home and let my officers take care of your family." I groaned.

"Can Lena at least stay?" I asked again. He looks hesitant, but finally nodded.

"Thanks, I'll tell her to be here tonight around eight P.M." I answered. He nodded in response as I walked away.

**-LineBreak-**

**Liam's POV**

I smiled to myself, recalling the bullet when it hit Jude. To be completely honest I didn't mean to hit the kid. I meant to hit the brunette next to him. I don't like her, she's a bitch. Then again, she's never done me wrong. However, Callie told her everything. She knows everything, I don't need anymore people against me.

"So how you been buddy." I looked up to see one of my best friends... James. I smiled, we've been through everything together. The funny thing is, he has no idea why I'm hiding here. Heck, even if he did he wouldn't care. He has dark brown hair, blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. So obviously, he looks nothing like me. His personality is also opposite from mine. He thinks women are to be treasured and my take is... They are basically walking vaginas. Put on earth for our satisfaction.

"I've been good actually. Got into a bit of trouble, but I will be fine." I answered confidently. Because it's true, I will be fine. I've always gotten away with it, there is no way they can judge me now.

"Liam, are you still dating... What's her name again? She had brown hair... Really pretty... Oh Callie? Are you guys still even together?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, James loved Callie. I don't know why though. I always assumed he had a crush on her until she asked him herself and he said that she was like a baby sister to him. The thing is, he never found out about what happened between us after we had sex.

"Nah, we broke up long ago. Why do you care?" I asked.

"That little chick was like my sister. Last I talked to her was right before the mix up where she got kicked out of your house. Did you know she was living with a new family? I heard she even got a new boyfriend. I'm happy for her, after all... You weren't the best boyfriend." I rolled my eyes once again.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're gay or actually even a dude." I responded. He gave me the middle finger before standing up and walking over to his kitchen. That's when I heard them... Police sirens... Shit they found me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Liam's POV**

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! How did they find me here!? I jolted up from my seat as James ran back into the room.

"Am I crazy or am I hearing sirens?" He asked, wide-eyed. I nodded frantically.

"We have to go." I whispered/yelled before pulling him downstairs into his basement.

"Liam, what the hell!" He shouted while pulling away as we were halfway down the stairs.

"Why do we need to leave? I didn't do anything wrong-" he took a pause.

"You fucking asshole." He scolded while shaking his head. I rolled my eyes.

"I told you I was in a bit of trouble." I answered while shrugging.

"I didn't think it would cause my house to be surrounded by thousands of cop cars." He retorted.

"Look can you just-" I was cut off by a loud banging on the door. I immediately felt this odd feeling in the pit of my stomach as James looked at me expectantly.

"We need to go." I said, continuing to make my way downstairs. I felt him grab my collar and pull me back.

"Liam, what did you do?" He asked sternly.

"James, we need to leave!"

"Open up!" I heard the officer say from the outside.

"Not until you tell me why they're here." He said again.

"I said open!" I heard the officer scream again. I sighed.

"I forced Callie to have sex with me... Then shot her brother." I said.

"You raped her?" He asked. I cringed at the word 'rape.'

"I wouldn't say-" he cut me off.

"Wouldn't say what? How could you rape her!? She was just a fucking kid when she was with you. You're sick." His face turned red from anger leaving me shocked.

"Will you just relax?" I said calmly. Next thing I knew, his fist collided with my face.

"You deserved that you son of a bitch."

"I'm giving you three more second to open up!" The officer yelled nice again. I looked at James with pleading eyes... Only to receive a smirk in return.

"I'll be right there!" He yelled before walking over to the door and opening it.

**Callie's POV**

I groaned while cautiously shifting in bed. I winced, forgetting that my wounds and cuts still weren't completely healed, and that my ribs aren't either.

"Good morning Cals." I heard Jude's voice come from across the room. I slowly turned my head and smiled weakly at him.

"Morning Jude. How'd you sleep?" I asked. He let out a dry cough before clutching his stomach.

"Good, I guess." I opened my mouth to say something when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I let out a cry in pain before clutching the area.

"What's wrong?" I heard him ask.

"I- ow!" I yelled.

"Callie are you-"

"Dammit!" I screamed before hitting the red button. Seconds later, a whole herd of nurses burst through the door.

"Are you guys okay!?" The blonde one asked. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to hold in another screech.

"It hurts... It hurts so much." I answered. She furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned. I let out another cry in pain as I pointed to my stomach. She walked over to me and placed her hand where the pain came from. A smile spread across her face.

"Callie, do you need to use the bathroom?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" She asked. I shook my head once again.

"Alright, we're going to bring you some orange juice, coffee, toasted bread and butter." She answered before exiting the room. I felt myself become a bit light-headed and secretly thanked God that she was bringing my breakfast. I tried stretching while waiting, but terribly failed as my sharp pain and wounds caused me to yell out again. I subconsciously touched them, making sure that none of them opened back up. About two minutes later, the nurse returned with a tray in her hand. She placed the food in front of me and I began to devour it for I was straving.

"Callie, when was the last time you were... uh... How do I say this?" She asked.

"Raped?" I asked casually. She looked at me shocked for a moment, but then nodded.

"I believe it was the same night or day I was brought here. Wait, no... It was the night before." I replied. She got up and checked her calendar as I finished drinking my coffee.

"Alright, let's get you to the bathroom." She announced. I nodded as I flipped the covers off and carefully placed one foot on the ground. In the same manner, I placed my other foot down; only to collapse seconds later. I heard the nurse gasp as she rushed over to see if I was okay.

"Callie, I am so sorry." She said, knowing that she probably should've helped me in the first place. I sighed. I can't feel my legs... Like at all. It's like they're not there anymore. I looked down and touched them... Still feeling nothing. My heart rate began to increase, what if I can't walk? What if I'm paralyzed? I saw the nurse reach for my arm. The second her hand made contact with my arm, I winced. My wounds began to slowly let out blood as it opened back up. I heard her mutter a few curse words under her breath before leaving and returning with Oxygen Peroxide and stitches. She picked me up, placed me on the bed and began stitching up my wound again. In a matter of seconds (as she finished), two other nurses came through the door. Before I knew it, I was scooped up and literally being carried to the bathroom. They set me down on the toilet and well... I think you know the rest. I felt the sharp pain shoot through my stomach once again and kindly asked the nurses to leave. If I count my blessings... I grabbed the white paper, wiped myself and looked at it again. I smiled, I got my period. YES! This means I'm not pregnant! It means I'm not giving birth to the children of that monster! It means I'm still fertile! I'll be able to have children in the future! I have never been so happy to see blood in my whole entire life.

"Umm, can someone help me?" I asked quietly. To my grand surprise, they actually heard it. The nurses walked back into the bathroom and well... You know the rest.

**-LineBreak-**

"JUST HEAR THOSE SLEIGH BELLS JINGLING, RING-TING-TINGLING TOO!" I averted my attention upward only to see Jesus and Mariana walking through the door. I smiled as they continued to sing.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Jude barely coughed out. I looked over at him to see him practically beaming at them. I smiled, I can tell he can't wait to get home.

"C'MON IT'S LOVELY WEATHER FOR A SLEIGH RIDE TOGETHER WITH YOU!" I saw Brandon and Valerie practically scream as they walked in.

"OUTSIDE THE SNOW IS FALLING AND FRIENDS ARE CALLING..." Stef and Lena walked in. I rolled my eyes, what a corny family.

"YOO-HOO!" We all sang together.

"Keep it quiet in there!" Dr. Drive warned while walking in.

"Merry Christmas Jacob." I exclaimed.

" Merry Christmas Cals. Merry Christmas Fosters." He replied.

"So I heard you got your menstrual cycle this morning." He said. I nodded.

"Yes, and you can't imagine my excitement. I'm more than thrilled. What an amazing Christmas present huh?" I replied.

"Yes indeed. Alright, well I will leave you all to your bonding. Happy Holidays!" He answered before walking out of the room.

"So I take it you guys want to open presents?" Stef asked smirking. Mariana, Jesus, and Brandon nodded as Jude and I exchanged confused glances. We saw Lena walk out and seconds later walk back in with a red bag. I let out a chuckle, I guess she's playing Snata today. She dumped out the bag and handed us our presents. After we all had our presents, we opened them at the same time.

"OH MY GOD! Thank you so much mom!" Mariana squealed before wrapping both Lena and Stef in a hug. I looked at her present and saw a Michael Kors bag. I rolled my eyes, typical Mariana would for something like that. I looked over at Jesus and saw they had gotten him, I think Jordan's... Which he was already trying on and running around in. They got Brandon tickets to go see some famous composer, and they even got Valerie a hair curler. I looked over at Jude who was still waiting to open his present. I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Am I allowed to?" He asked as if reading my mind. I nodded. He ripped the wrapping off and looked at his present. A huge smile spread across his face.

"They got me a cell phone." He said while holding up what I assumed was an iPhone. I looked down at my present and decided to open it also. I found myself looking down at a huge frame. About 12 by 14 inches. Inside was a collage of everyone in the family, and smack in the middle was a picture of all of us together at Stef and Lena's wedding. There were even a couple of pictures of Valerie and I. At the very top of all the pictures, in bold letters was 'The Foster Family.'

"Thanks moms." I said and they simply smiled and nodded.


End file.
